


Do Not Stand On My Grave and Weep

by JamieBarnes43



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBarnes43/pseuds/JamieBarnes43
Summary: "Do not stand on my grave and weep,I am not there...I do not sleep..." Taken from an old Irish Poem, "Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep"





	Do Not Stand On My Grave and Weep

There was a gentle breeze, as she sat with their back against the back of the tombstone. She had been there for hours, staring blankly at the wooded area across the graveyard. She could not weep as she knew that her lover wouldn't want that for her.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_  
_I am not there... I do not sleep..._

Sitting there, amongst the graves, she could only feel a sense of loneliness. But, not sorrow; for she had promised him, as he laughed with song, to never weep for him. Remember him as a happy man. Not thinking of everything that he took with him was hers as well.

_I am the thousand winds that blow..._  
_I am the diamond glints in the snow..._

She remembered a time she used to laugh, to sing, and to be merry. But her heart was no longer interested in the warmth of life. Yet it did not wish to feel sorrow. Leaving her to feel nothing; the feeling of being hollow inside. For how could she live a whole life, when such a large chunk of her had been removed.

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain..._  
_I am the gentle Autumn rain._

Her love had died on the eve of fall one Autumn morn. Having been ill for many a fortnight. Though he fought valiantly, there was no fight to win when one realizes it as their time to go. To know they had gone, leaving you behind in this world; feeling so alone.

_When you waken in the morning's hush,_  
_I am the swift uplifting rush._

He had been the one to show her her path in life, one she could only see surviving as long as he was by her side. She had felt that they could make it together through everything in this cold hearted world.

_Of gentle birds in circling flight..._  
_I am the soft star that shines at night._

She stands and turns to face the graveyard gate, only to see the silhouette of her love standing in the entry way. Wearing a tired, grey face, he stood with a fresh bouquet of flowers. A tear falls from her eye as she finally excepts her fate, feeling the chill against her cold flesh.

_Do not stand at my grave and cry--_  
_I am not there... I did not die._


End file.
